Um casal Improvável?
by Andarilho das Fic
Summary: Uma médica presa em seus pensamentos, uma melodia vinda de alguém que ela nunca imaginaria, será que ela se permitiria ser feliz nem que seja por um momento?...Fic em Hiatus por tempo indeterminado...
1. Chapter 1

.

Ela abre a porta do bar presa em suas memórias, cansada, judiada pelos seus dias de solidão, pensava em como a sua vida havia se tornado tão miserável e solitária para uma mulher de sucesso como ela. Ser uma diretora de um hospital para muitos é algo incrível, mas não ter ninguém para falar sua rotina, ninguém para beijar e chamar de seu, no fundo ela trocaria qualquer coisa para poder viver um romance Shakespeariano naquele momento. Amor? Será que isso era realmente possível, será que não era mais uma utopia que inventaram para vender produtos no dia dos namorados? Ela estava vencida pela desilusão. Senta no balcão do bar e sorri para o barman.

Joe: Dra. Cuddy, o que a senhora gostaria?

Cuddy: Martini, por favor.

Cuddy bebe seu drink pensando no que havia se tornado, por que não conseguia ter um momento de paz? Será que era tão velha para ser amada? Será que seu destino era ser uma eterna infeliz nos seus relacionamentos? Ela se questionava, ao momento que estava absorta em seus pensamentos, a melodia que estava sendo cantada entrava em sua mente parecendo uma trilha perfeita para seus dilemas.

_Que maravilha só precisava disso para aumentar minha deprê..._ Pensava ela. Mas a música era tão bonita e tão melancólica que ela se sentiu cada vez mais atraída por ela, mas Cuddy não estava lá para apreciar música, mas sim para ter um momento só para ela, preparando-se psicologicamente para mais uma noite em seu quarto vazio e solitário. Ela bebia cada vez mais e cada vez estava no seu mundo interior, mas a música estava cada vez mais presente. O público do bar estava hipnotizado pela melodia e também pelo belo cantor que cantava com emoção como se vivesse aquilo que estava cantando, a música falava de desencontro, algo que Cuddy conhecia muito bem em sua vida esta por sinal era cheio delas.

Moça: Joe onde você encontrou esse cantor? Ele é muito bom e muito lindo.

Joe: Ele vem cantar aqui às vezes, ele é um freguês aqui do bar.

Cuddy ficou prestando atenção na conversa, realmente o cantor era muito talentoso, mesmo que ela ainda não tivesse se indignado a olhar quem era, sua voz e seu modo de cantar eram maravilhosos.

Moça: Por que você não o contrata, ele iria fazer um grande sucesso, além de chamar várias garotas para o local, olha quantas estão loucas por ele.

Joe: Eu já pensei nisso, mas ele já tem um bom emprego, duvido que queira trocar para ficar cantando na noite, como eu falei as vezes ele vem e pede para tocar algumas músicas e vai embora.

Moça: Que pena, mas o que ele faz?

Joe: Ele é médico.

Cuddy se interessou pelo assunto e perguntou: Médico?

Joe: Sim Doutora, acho que ele trabalha no seu hospital, você não o conhece?

Cuddy se vira para ver quem era a pessoa dono das melodias que a havia cativado tanto como se soubesse o que ela estava pensando, ao olhar para o pequeno palco em um canto discreto do bar viu pela penumbra a silhueta de um homem jovem com os cabelos poucos longos, dedilhando notas suaves em um violão elétrico em tons românticos, ela ao firmar o olhar surpreendeu-se com que era, nunca imaginava que alguém como ele poderia ser assim. Ela observa cada gesto do cantor que até o momento estava tão dentro da música que era como não houvesse ninguém mais em volta, suas letras eram únicas e pelo jeito deveriam ser composições próprias porque ela não identificava nenhuma composição, mas a cada melodia era como se ele a conhecesse como ninguém. Ela estava cada vez mais admirada com a performance dele, agora ele estava terminando uma música sendo aplaudido por todos que estavam ali se deliciando com as belas músicas que já pediam bis, ele estava agradecendo quando seus olhos encontraram os de Cuddy, ela sorri e levanta seu quarto copo de Martini para ele como se estivesse brindando, ele sorri em retribuição. Olha para publico e pega mais uma vez o violão chegando ao microfone fala: Essa última canção vai para Dra. Cuddy.

Todos olham para ela que um pouco envergonhada sorri, ele começa a cantar como se estivesse cantando só para ela, ninguém nunca havia feito isso para ela pensava a médica, mas naquele momento ela deixou sua auto-piedade de lado e se permitiu simplesmente curtir a música cantada em sua homenagem.

Moça: Você é uma mulher de sorte! Quantas gostariam de estar no seu lugar!

Cuddy sorrindo: É verdade, mas não é isso que você está pensando, ele é meu funcionário.

Moça: Se eu tivesse um funcionário lindo como ele, já estaria presa por assédio sexual.

Cuddy sorriu pelo comentário realmente achava ele bonito, mas não o reparava como um homem, quer dizer como um homem desejável para ela, para ela, ele não passava de um médico talentoso, não imaginava que ele poderia ter outros talentos como este de cantar com a alma parecendo que lia os sentimentos das pessoas, seduzindo cada um, seja mulheres ou homens que estavam no local com suas melodias, realmente se uma lição que ela aprendeu naquele momento era que não se pode julgar um livro pela capa. Ele agora terminou a canção sendo aplaudido por todos agradeceu pela recepção das pessoas que estavam ali o escutando, guardou os instrumentos e se dirigiu até o balcão.

Joe: Se você continuar vindo aqui eu vou ficar rico.

Ele simplesmente sorri e pede uma cerveja, ele olha para Cuddy que parecia estar vendo outra pessoa, não acreditava que aquele cantor talentoso era um de seus funcionários. Ele sorri para ela e pergunta se ela gostou da canção.

Cuddy: Você poderia ficar rico cantando, eu adorei, não sabia que você cantava tão bem, Chase.

Chase: Têm muitas coisas que ninguém sabe Dra. Cuddy, eu sempre gostei de cantar é um modo de colocar as emoções para fora.

Cuddy sorrindo: Pelo jeito emoções não faltam para você colocar para fora, você canta com alma, mas as músicas têm uma carga de tristeza muito grande, alguma desilusão?

Chase: Todos nós temos não é verdade, mas só uma pessoa que passa por isso para entender, pelo visto estás no mesmo barco.

Cuddy com um sorriso melancólico: Eu não sou só a Dra Cuddy, reitora e diretora de hospital Chase, eu também sou a Lisa, uma mulher solteira que passou dos quarenta que queria ser mãe, que tem seus desejos e sonhos muitos deles não concretizados.

Chase: Todos nós temos frustrações nessa vida, é por isso que gosto de cantar é um modo de colocar isso para fora, mas uma coisa que eu aprendi tanto com a música como com a vida é que tudo que acontece conosco acontece porque permitimos, você com todo respeito é uma mulher linda e desejável, só tens que se permitir ser feliz por um momento que seja.

Cuddy sorrindo: Você está poético hoje, eu não conhecia esse seu lado.

Chase debochadamente: É eu tenho os meus momentos.

Cuddy pede mais uma dose de sua bebida enquanto Chase pega mais uma cerveja, eles conversavam sobre tudo exceto sobre o hospital, no fundo os dois não queriam trazer seus fantasmas para uma conversa que estava sendo para surpresa dos dois muito agradável, eles falavam sobre trivialidades, do que gostavam ou não, de relacionamentos, enfim de tudo um pouco. Ambos não acreditavam na pessoa que estavam realmente conhecendo, para ele Cuddy não passava de uma chefe carente que era conivente com House, para ela Chase era um médico talentoso, mas imaturo, algo que os dois viram que não era bem assim. Eles estavam entretidos com a conversa com as descobertas que estavam fazendo, até que foram interrompidos pelo garçom.

Garçom: Senhor, aquela moça pediu para eu entregar essa cerveja ao senhor e pediu que se possível senhor fosse falar com ela.

Cuddy: Parece que você arranjou uma fã.

Chase: É o que parece, Dra Cuddy, me dá licença só por um segundo que eu vou pelo menos agradecer a bebida.

Cuddy acena com a cabeça e Chase vai até a mesa sendo observado pelo olhar atento da médica, Cuddy olhava o modo cordial que ele falava com a moça e o modo que ela o devorava com os olhos, ela a vê falando algo para ele que o faz ri, nesse momento ela senti algo estranho como se estivesse perdendo alguém, talvez aqueles minutos com Chase fossem em meses os momentos mais agradáveis que ela tivesse tido, mas como ela mesmo pensava, ele merecia se dar bem nessa noite, ela naquele momento tornou-se um torcedora dele. Ela pede mais um drink e mais um momento fica observando o médico, pensando por que aquilo não acontecia com ela? Será que realmente era como ele falava, ela não permitia ser feliz nem que seja por um momento? Ela toma sua dose de uma só vez, deixa o dinheiro na mesa e sai sem se despedir. Agora ela estava na rua, esperando um táxi na madrugada, triste, pensando que depois daqueles momentos iria voltar para casa e enfrentar a solidão mais um vez por mais uma noite, ela deixa uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos, foi quando ela é despertada de seus pensamentos por um toque delicado em suas costas.

Cuddy: Chase, o que estás fazendo aqui?

Chase: Eu vi você saindo, fiquei preocupado, você bebeu bastante.

Cuddy sorrindo: Eu vou pegar um táxi.

Chase: Negativo, eu te dou uma carona.

Cuddy sorriu, realmente esse australiano a surpreendeu, ela acenou com a cabeça aceitando a carona, eles se dirigiam para casa de Cuddy conversando sobre a noite que fora muito agradável, Chase sorria e fazia gestos que Cuddy começou a achar sexy, algo que ela estava se repreendendo por pensar, já ele sempre achou a chefe uma mulher bonita, mas como sempre viveu na função de sua paixão por Cameron não havia percebido como ela era uma mulher atraente e ao mesmo tempo carente, o que fazia ela se tornar mais interessante. Eles param na frente da casa de Cuddy, ele como um verdadeiro cavalheiro sai do carro e abre a porta para Cuddy, ela fica maravilhada pelo gesto.

Cuddy: Acho que você está merecendo um aumento.

Chase: Olha que vou cobrar.

Ambos sorriram, ele a acompanhou até a porta e esperou ela abrir para certificar-se que ela estaria bem, depois de abrir a porta Cuddy olha novamente para Chase que sorriu para ela.

Chase: Bom doutora está entregue.

Cuddy: Obrigado Chase, por tudo, pela carona, companhia e principalmente pela música.

Chase: Não precisa agradecer, você foi uma ótima companhia também.

Cuddy e Chase se abraçam para se despedir, nesse momento Cuddy sente o cheiro do perfume dele, o calor do corpo do médico fez com que um arrepio percorresse o dela, ele por sua vez sentiu que ela estava diferente.

Chase: Cuddy você está bem?

Ela simplesmente o olhava fixamente, com um olhar intenso, o fazendo ficar pouco apreensivo, quando ele ia perguntar mais alguma coisa ele é interrompido por um beijo intenso, Cuddy em um impulso pegou a cabeça do médico fazendo com que seus lábios se encontrasse, ele ficou assustado no inicio, mas não resistiu por muito tempo, logo correspondeu o beijo com desejo trazendo o corpo dela para perto do seu, ela por sua vez não imaginou que ele além de um ótimo cantor poderia beijar divinamente bem, eles beijaram-se até ficar sem ar, quando isso aconteceu ambos ficaram se olhando, mas Chase não queria se machucar mais uma vez.

Chase: Cuddy me desculpe, eu não devia, você bebeu demais, me desculpe.

Cuddy: Eu não estou bêbada Chase, você por acaso está com medo de mim?

Chase: Eu já tive uma experiência com alguém que não estava lúcida (fazendo aspas com os dedos), não quero que amanhã pareça que eu tenha me aproveitado.

Cuddy: Eu já disse que não estou bêbada, e mais uma vez, você está com medo de mim?... Falava arqueando a sobrancelha.

Chase: Não estou com medo de você, na realidade estou com medo de mim mesmo, por que estás fazendo isso doutora.

Cuddy: Estou me permitindo ser feliz nem que seja por uma noite, e me chame de Lisa.

Chase não resiste e a beija novamente agora com mais intensidade surpreendendo Cuddy, no meio do beijo ele fala: Pode me chamar de Robert... Ela sorri e torna a beijá-lo, os beijos se tornavam cada vez mais intenso com o passar do tempo, Cuddy puxa Chase para dentro da casa conduzindo o para direção do seu quarto, ele a pega no colo e adentra o recinto colocando ela na cama sem ainda deixar de beijá-la, Cuddy se deliciava com os momentos que estava vivendo, ela o puxa para perto beijando seu pescoço enquanto com as mãos desabotoava sua camisa, ele por sua vez fazia o mesmo com ela, depositando beijos e mordidas suaves no lóbulo da orelha da médica fazendo a mesma sentir arrepios, depois Chase a deita na cama, percorrendo com a boca o caminho do seu colo, ao mesmo tempo que a beijava ele tirava seu sutiã fazendo Cuddy delirar com a habilidade dele, ele passava os lábios nos seios dela, fazendo o percurso com as mãos de sua cintura até seu rosto, ela por sua vez chupava os dedos dele fazendo o delirar, depois de um tempo nessa brincadeira, falando em como ela era linda, Chase percorre o corpo de Cuddy mais embaixo com beijos e caricias tira a saia dela, por um momento ele para e fala.

Chase: Você é perfeita.

Cuddy sorri e puxa ele pela calça fazendo com que ele caísse ao seu lado, ela sobe para cima dele e fala que agora era a vez dela, ela começa a beijá-lo, percorrendo com a língua seu pescoço até seu abdômen enquanto ele acariciava os cabelos dela, Cuddy abre o cinto dele e começa mordiscar a cintura dele, enquanto tirava sua calça, ela passa a mão pelo membro de Chase fazendo ele sentir um arrepio algo que foi percebido por Cuddy que sorriu, Chase a puxa pelos braços fazendo ela deitar-se por cima dele, assim começa percorrer com as mãos toda a extensão do corpo dela, Cuddy estava sentindo o calor percorrer seu corpo e a cada momento que ela sentia o "desejo" de Chase crescer mais ela o queria, Chase agora a troca de posição ficando por cima, num impulso ele tira a calcinha dela e começa a beijar as pernas dela, percorrendo o caminho até o intimo da feminilidade de Cuddy entre beijos e língua, fazendo ela sentir sensações que nunca havia sentindo. Não resistindo mais de desejo ela pega os cabelos dele e dita o ritmo dos carinhos íntimos que queria, quando estava chegando ao êxtase ela o puxa trocando novamente a posição retribuindo a "gentileza" dele, fazendo com que ele também experimentasse sensações indescritíveis, ela sentiu o tamanho do seu desejo por ela, não resistindo mais ela o olha e este como se entendesse o pedido dela a deita novamente na cama preparando para penetrá-la, quando isso aconteceu, a excitação para ambos foi indescritível, com movimentos suaves regados a beijos e palavras de carinhos não demorou aos dois chegarem ao êxtase juntos. Exaustos pelo "exercício" adormecem abraçados.

Na manhã seguinte os raios do sol já adentravam o quarto fazendo com que Cuddy acordasse se deparando com o corpo nu ao seu lado, ela simplesmente sorriu se lembrando da noite maravilhosa e inusitada que tivera e principalmente pela lição que aquele homem ao seu lado deu a ela, realmente às vezes temos que nos permitir ser feliz nem que seja por um momento, ela alisa o cabelo de Chase fazendo com que este despertasse.

Chase ainda sonolento: Bom dia doutora Cuddy... doutora Cuddy!... Agora bem acordado com cara de assustado e falando todo atrapalhado: Nós fizemos sexo, quer dizer eu sei que fizemos sexo, mas não queria abusar de você, não que eu não quisesse você, quer dizer com todo respeito, você é linda, ai meu Deus eu não estou falando coisa com coisa.

Cuddy ainda deitada ao lado dele ria do jeito envergonhado de Chase: Robert cale a boca... Ela chega perto e dá um beijo na boca dele, depois se enrola no lençol e diz sorrindo: Vou fazer um café para nós, você pode ficar bem quietinho ai, quero você bem disposto para logo... Ela estava na porta quando se torna a virar para Chase: E mais uma coisa, eu já falei meu nome é Lisa.

Chase sorrindo: Ok, Lisa estarei te esperando.

Ela sorri e parte para cozinha deixando Chase pensativo e sorridente: _Lisa... Por que não_

oooooOOOOOooooOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

**Nota do autor:**

**A – Huddys e Chamerons não me matem, eu sempre tive a curiosidade de fazer uma fic sobre esses dois, pode parecer loucura minha, mas acho que eles combinam por isso fiz um oneshot, se gostarem da idéia posso fazer mais alguns capítulos, mas acredito que muitos vão torcer o nariz para esse casal, o que eu acho uma pena.**

**B – Quem quiser mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam, eles serão bem vindos.**

**C – House MD e seus personagens não me pertencem.**


	2. Nota do Autor

**.**

**NOTA DO AUTOR.**

**Agradeço a todos que leram essa fic, que a princípio seria oneshot, mas atendendo aos pedidos vou fazer dar continuidade, portanto caso não tenhas gostado ou és daquele tipo de leitor fiel aos seus shippers a fic para você termina na primeira página realmente como um oneshot.**

**Mas se você é do tipo que o importante é a leitura, esteja convidada(o) a ler o desenrolar dessa história que será repleta de romance, um pouco de drama e muito ciúmes. Prometo que não irá se arrepender.**

**A continuação a princípio será curta, mas pode mudar dependendo da receptividade dela.**

**Os primeiros capítulos mostrarão como Chase e Cuddy ficaram depois daquela noite e como isso afetou House e Cameron, mais tarde mostrará os problemas que eles terão que conviver para dar continuidade a essa história ou não.**

**Então é isso, mais uma vez agradeço a todos que leram a primeira parte mesmo que fiquem por ai e também aqueles que mandaram seus reviews ou mensagens via email.**

**Andarilho.**


	3. UCI Cont Cap I

.

Foi um final de semana maravilhoso! Pensava Cuddy enquanto lia os relatórios e documentos que precisava assinar, seu sorriso era evidente tanto que sua secretária percebeu e perguntou se havia acontecido algo interessante no fim de semana.

Cuddy: Não foi nada Jane, só me acordei disposta hoje.

Jane: Que bom! Faz tempo que não a vejo assim.

Cuddy sorriu e continuou trabalhando, pensando em como estaria Chase, depois do final de semana que tiveram, amando-se como adolescentes, foi difícil para ambos admitirem que a semana fosse começar e o mais importante: como o pessoal reagiria se soubessem o que havia acontecido? Principalmente Cameron e House, ela sabia que nenhum dos dois devia explicação a eles, mas ele teve uma historia com a imunologista e Cuddy querendo ou não sabia que House fazia parte do passado dela. Mas os últimos dois dias foram tão mágicos que sem dúvida, ela sabia que há anos não fora amada de uma maneira tão intensa, Chase foi tudo que ela sempre quis em um homem: atencioso, gentil. Será que ela não podia querer mais desses momentos para ela?

Chase havia se atrasado, como havia dormido na casa da Cuddy, levou suas roupas que estavam sujas para casa e aproveitou para tomar um banho, ria sozinho pensando no final de semana maravilhoso e inusitado que teve, realmente aqueles dias ao lado de Lisa para ele será inesquecível. Chegando ao hospital foi direto para uma cirurgia, algo que lamentou, pois havia combinado com a Cuddy que passaria na sala dela para dar sinal de vida, mas o dever chegou primeiro.

Cuddy olhava para o relógio, Robert já estava atrasado até demais, estava se perguntando por que de tanta demora quando House chega à sua sala com sua entrada de sempre.

House: Preciso de sua autorização para uns exames.

Cuddy olhou o requerimento e sem retrucar assinou: Tome.

House: Tome? Só isso sem brigar sem falar que é loucura abrir o crânio da paciente?

Cuddy: Você já fez isso várias vezes, caso der errado, eu te demito.

House a olhou fixamente: Você está magoada pelo que eu falei naquele dia não é?

Cuddy: Tudo bem House, passou você estava certo, eu não passava de uma covarde e péssima médica que não sabia viver sem ser para o hospital.

House: Passava,sabia...mudasse em dois dias?

Cuddy: Não mudei House, só acordei... Está aqui seu papel assinado.

House: Você está com alguém? Mulheres como você só ficam assim quando tem um suporte emocional.

Cuddy: Pense como quiser, agora vá antes que eu me arrependa e te mande pagar às 20 horas de clinica que estás me devendo.

House sai pensativo e com suas suspeitas mais fortes, se tinha alguém ele iria descobrir, mas ela pouco estava se importando em anos foi a primeira vez que ela conseguiu falar com House sem se sentir intimidada, para ela só nesse aspecto foi uma grande vitória e um ponto a mais para Chase.

Passaram algumas horas e o médico havia saído da cirurgia, exausto só queria descansar e colocar a cabeça no lugar, ele entrou no vestiário quando foi abordado por Foremam.

Foremam: Cirurgia complicada?

Chase: Não muito, mas quando envolve criança é sempre delicado.

Foreman: Entendo...E você e Cameron ainda não se acertaram?

Chase: Não...Dessa vez foi definitivo, ela não quer alguém como eu no lado dela.

Foreman: Entendo, vocês sempre tiveram um relacionamento conturbado.

Chase: Você está certo sobre isso, não posso viver feliz somente nas terças-feiras.

Foremam: Terças-Feiras?

Chase: Esquece, é melhor nem saber?

Foreman se despediu de Robert que pensava que agora teria que enfrentar seu maior medo, o de realmente terminar o relacionamento doentio que tinha com Cameron, ponderou se não estaria fazendo isso levado pela emoção dos dias que teve com Cuddy, mas ele viu que ela não era o pivô da separação o que ela fez foi dar suporte para que ele fizesse algo que já deveria ter feito há muito tempo que era se valorizar um pouco mais.

- _Vamos acabar logo com isso_... Pensava ele. E assim foi em direção ao P.S.

Chegando lá encontrou Cameron estressada, House depois de sair da sala da Cuddy foi fazer uma das suas visitinhas típicas para ela no qual ele a perturbava sempre deixando a bomba para Chase, ele chegou e seus olhos encontraram o dela, que deu um sorriso melancólico.

Chase: Cam, eu preciso falar com você por um minuto.

Cameron: Tudo bem, mas antes que você comece a falar Robert quero dizer que lamento se não posso dar a você o que queres, eu não quero assumir um compromisso como você quer, não esqueça que você tinha aceitado a idéia sobre a terça-feira, nós íamos bem, lamento, mas no momento é só isso que posso te dar, não adianta discutir como da ultima vez.

Chase sorriu: Na realidade eu queria saber se eu posso pegar os meus objetos que estão na sua casa, você está certa, nos tentamos, mas não é para nós ficarmos juntos.

Cameron sentiu um gosto estranho na garganta, nunca tinha visto Chase tão decidido e falando em terminar, por mais que ela fizesse, ele sempre lutava para tudo ficar bem, na realidade ela já estava acostumada com o poder que exercia sobre ele. O fato de ele concordar em dar um ponto final na relação deixou a aliviada por saber que ele a entendia, mas ao mesmo tempo surpresa e amargurada, será que ele realmente havia se cansado dela? Será que ele havia encontrado alguém? Essas perguntas aguçaram o extinto de posse feminino dela.

Cameron: Claro tens todo o direito, eu estou de plantão hoje, se quiser ir amanhã.

Chase: Na realidade eu ainda tenho a sua chave, se não se importar eu prefiro ir ainda hoje, deixo os teus pertences que estão na minha casa na sua e entrego a chave para o porteiro.

Cameron surpresa: Tu..tudo bem...

Chase deu um sorriso para a médica e foi embora, mas ouviu ela o chamando para perguntar mais uma coisa.

Cameron: Robert, você tem certeza disso.

Chase deu um olhar triste: Tenho sim Cam, obrigado por tudo.

E assim ele partiu deixando Cameron com um sentimento estranho o qual ela não sabia explicar. Cuddy estava na sua sala resolvendo assuntos do hospital quando Wilson entra.

Wilson: Cuddy como você está?

Cuddy: Bem, obrigada.

Wilson: Eu soube da discussão que você teve com House, ele foi cruel demais.

Cuddy: Ele tem esse dom de falar as verdades da pior maneira possível.

Wilson: É o jeito dele, mas minha preocupação é você, como foi seu fim de semana?

Cuddy deixou brotar um sorriso: Foi muito bom, consegui colocar a cabeça no lugar.

Wilson: Que bom fico feliz com isso. Bom eu vou indo, combinei de encontrar a Amber.

Cuddy: Tudo bem. Mande lembranças minhas para ela.

Wilson estava se despedindo quando Chase chega, ao olhar que Wilson estava na sala ele a trata com as maiores das formalidades fazendo com que Cuddy sorrisse internamente, ela adorava o jeito sério dele quando estava perto dela. Ele cumprimentou Wilson e se dirigiu a Cuddy.

Chase: Drª Cuddy poderia falar com a senhora?

Cuddy: Se não for muito demorado, ainda tenho que resolver alguns problemas.

Chase acenou com a cabeça positivamente, Wilson se despediu dele e de Cuddy que o levou até a porta, a qual ela aproveitou para trancar-la. Ela ainda estava perto da porta quando se virou para o intensivista.

Cuddy: Fiquei preocupada, você não apareceu.

Chase: Eu cheguei e já fui para o bloco, estava com saudades?... Falava com uma cara debochada.

Cuddy sorriu e correu até ele: Muita... Pensei que não virias mais.

Chase: Eu não poderia contrariar a minha chefa... Falava sorrindo.

Cuddy: Acho bom mesmo você não contrariar mesmo... Você quer almoçar comigo hoje?

Chase cabisbaixo: Não posso.

Cuddy: Por quê?

Chase: Tenho que ir à casa da Cameron.

Cuddy sentiu seu sangue gelar, pensou na possibilidade deles terem voltado, sentiu medo, mesmo convivendo daquela maneira com ele por apenas dois dias, ela queria acreditar que aquilo tinha realmente sido algo importante para ele. Deixou seus olhos marejar e não agüentando perguntou.

Cuddy: Vocês voltaram?

Chase surpreso com a pergunta: Eu saio da sua casa não faz cinco horas e você acha que seria tão rápido para me acertar com ela ou tão cretino pra fazer isso com você?

Cuddy envergonhada: Então por que você vai lá, vocês não haviam brigado? Não me faça de boba Chase eu não agüentaria.

Chase sorriu: Lisa, eu falei com ela hoje e realmente acabou. Eu vou aproveitar que tenho um tempo livre e vou levar os pertences dela para lá e pegar os meus, vou fazer isso agora porque sei que ela não vai estar... Ele a abraça que retribui o abraçando com força.

Cuddy: Você fez isso por causa minha.

Chase: Não só por causa sua, mas esses últimos dois dias tiveram um peso muito forte.

Cuddy não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste, mas pela primeira vez alguém havia preferido ela, isso para ela era motivo de sobra de alegria. Ela sorri e beija o com intensidade: Senti sua falta

Chase a beijando: Eu também senti muito a sua falta, mas voltando ao nosso assunto, eu não vou poder almoçar com você, mas para compensar quero te levar a um lugar especial para jantar.

Cuddy arqueando a sobrancelha: Está me convidando para sair Dr. Chase.

Chase sorrindo: Estou sim Drª. Cuddy e não adianta querer saber onde é por que é surpresa.

Cuddy sorri para ele e beija-o intensamente até ficarem sem ar, ela o olha e sorri: Ainda temos alguns minutos antes que alguém venha até aqui.

Ele sorri entendendo o que ela queria dizer.

**TBC**

**Nota do autor:**

**A - Caso você tenha lido esse capitulo, mostra que estás interessado em ver o desenrolar dessa história, agradeço o voto de confiança, ela terá atualizações de 15 dias em média.**

**B – Explicações de como foi esse fim de semana, no decorres dos próximos capítulos.**

**C – House MD e seus personagens não me pertencem ao David Shore e Fox Tv**

**D – Quem quiser mandar reviews, comentar ou dar sugestões, estejam à vontade.**


	4. UCI Cont Cap II

.

House chegou a sua sala pensando em sua conversa com a Cuddy, ele sabia que havia sido como se dizer "House" na última vez em que conversaram, ele havia feito questão de magoá-la, mas era o modo de defesa que possuía em relação a ela, seus sentimentos beiravam entre o amor e ódio, por mais que se sentia atraído por ela, a cada vez em que ele olhava a sua perna, ele não conseguia deixar de culpá-la. Ele estava em sua sala brincando com sua bengala jogando e pegando uma bolinha com ela quando Wilson chegou dizendo que havia falado com a Cuddy, algo que House havia induzido ele a fazer para tirar a suas dúvidas.

House: Então como ela está Jimmy Boy?

Wilson: Ela está bem House, mas não graças a você.

House: Ela me pareceu muito confiante hoje. Acho que ela está com alguém.

Wilson: Ela não é o tipo de mulher que encontra um cara em dois dias House, ela deve simplesmente como ela falou ter acordado e sinceramente não entendo por que te incomoda tanto o fato de ela não estar sofrendo pelo que você falou com ela.

House: A questão não é o tempo que ela sofreu pelo que eu falei, mas sim como ela superou isso.

Wilson rolando os olhos: House, você deve resolver esse seu amor reprimido por ela.

House olhando sério para ela: Eu não a amo James.

Wilson se virando em direção a porta: Se você diz. Eu vou indo tenho que encontrar a Amber.

House: Você e a CTB e agora a Cuddy o que mais falta acontecer.

Wilson nem se indigna a falar, simplesmente parte deixando House com a cara de aborrecido, House ainda pensa um pouco que talvez James esteja certo, Cuddy não era uma mulher bem resolvida no quesito relacionamentos e por mais que fosse gostosa e com um big ass, como ele sempre falava, ela não iria se envolver com um desconhecido na primeira noite e ele sabia que não havia ninguém em vista ou na volta dela. Ele parou um pouco e resolveu ver a sua novela, esse assunto ele iria resolver mais tarde.

Cameron estava no P.S digerindo a conversa que teve com Chase, a cada momento que pensava ela sentia como se estivesse perdendo algo dentro de si, desde que havia perdido seu marido ela não havia dado chance de se apaixonar por ninguém e quando fez ela entregou seus sentimentos para um misantropo como House, foi quando apareceu Chase com seu jeito apaixonado tentando de todas as maneiras conquistar o seu coração, mas sabe aquela máxima: os homens cafajestes são mais interessantes e foi isso que aconteceu, por mais que Chase tentasse ter ela, mais ela queria ter House, até que ela se desiludiu e tentou de seu modo dar uma chance ao intensivista, mas Chase não queria ela por momentos e ela não estava pronta a ter uma relação séria com alguém que ela não era fortemente apaixonada, mas no momento em que Chase tomou a iniciativa de dar um ponto final na relação algo mudou. Ela poderia até pensar que não era apaixonada por ele, mas gostava da companhia, do carinho e do sexo, agora que ele se foi ela não sabia o quanto isso poderia fazer falta, tentou pensar o que poderia estar acontecendo, _aquilo poderia ser um golpe dele_, pensava ela, mas ela o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele não estava brincando principalmente porque ele sempre a tratou como coisa séria. Ela não sabia o que estava sentindo se era orgulho ferido ou se era realmente a ficha caindo de que gostava dele e ele havia partido sem previsão de voltar, mas não importava qual seria a causa, o gosto de fel que isso deixou em sua boca era muito amargo.

Chase aproveitou seu horário para pegar as coisas que Cameron havia deixado em sua casa nas terças-feiras que ocorria os encontros, eram alguns objetos pessoais, roupas intimas os quais ele pegava e lembrava dos momentos que tivera com ela, ao se lembrar das cenas, dos momentos com ela, em momento algum ele teve raiva ou ódio, pelo ao contrário sentiu um carinho e gratidão pelos momentos que, mesmo não dando o devido valor, esta deu a ele. Lamentou que não havia dado certo e se lembrou da última vez em que discutiram o qual ele queria algo mais que terça-feira, queria ela para ele, mas ela não queria isso. Ele sentindo-se frustrado jogou na cara dela que se fosse House no seu lugar ela teria aceitado na mesma hora e o silêncio da médica foi para ele a pior das confirmações, frustrado ele saiu da casa dela e parou para beber no Joe, como sempre fazia quando estava muito triste e queria esquecer um pouco seus problemas recorreu a sua paixão: a música ,e foi naquele dia, cantando aquelas canções que tudo aconteceu. Agora depois de colocar tudo numa caixa ele partiu para casa da médica que também continha muitas lembranças, chegando lá não pode deixar de lembrar-se da primeira vez deles, as peças, os móveis estavam impregnados com o cheiro da médica o que fez que uma grande tristeza batesse, olhou o quarto num tom de despedida, passou a mão pelos lençóis da cama e deixou a caixa em cima da mesma, deu um sorriso triste e partiu de lá com a certeza que havia terminado uma fase da vida dele, mas também que outra estava prestes a começar.

Cuddy estava só em sua sala, depois de resolver os seus problemas na clinica e os burocráticos, ela não tinha muita coisa para fazer o que a deixou com tempo para pensar em sua vida, ela estava pensando no que aconteceu, afinal dias atrás ela estava arrasada por causa do House, gostar de alguém que não merece era a pior de todos os castigos pensava, ela se lembrava de tudo que já havia feito por ele, mentir em um tribunal, jogar fora cem milhões em investimentos no hospital, passar por cima das insubordinações dele e para quê? Para ouvi-lo dizer em alto bom som que além de péssima médica, ou melhor, que ela era uma médica de gabinete, uma frustrada que se afundava em papéis para esconder o que realmente era: uma mulher de quarenta anos que não teve capacidade de formar uma família e nem de ter filhos por ser uma fraca que sempre preferiu se esconder na pele da diretora do hospital do que ser realmente o que gostaria de ser. House poderia até estar certo, mas isso não o dava direito de ser cruel, por mais que ela se penalizasse pelo que tinha feito com ele em relação a sua perna, ele naquele dia foi longe demais, depois que ele desferiu todas essas palavras ela não conseguiu deixar de chorar na frente dele, correu até sua sala e ficou lá até se acalmar, se lembrou do modo que chegou ao bar do Joe, triste infeliz se achando as piores das criaturas, sem nenhuma perspectiva, mas ao ouvir aquela melodia de Chase, muita coisa estava mudando em seu coração. Em certos momentos enquanto pensava nisso, agradeceu a House por ter sido tão mau naquele momento porque foi dessa maneira que ela teve a chance de viver um final de semana que há muito não tinha, vivendo emoções que ela há muito esquecera que existia.

As horas foram passando, Cuddy estava em sua casa arrumando-se para o jantar, como não sabia onde Robert iria levá-la preferiu usar uma roupa simples, um conjunto azul que realçava os seus olhos e suas curvas, mas não de modo vulgar. Chase por sua vez estava indo ao encontro da médica, depois de tomar um banho e colocar seu melhor perfume, vestiu uma calça jeans com camisa de botão e um blazer para completar, chegando à casa da médica não pode deixar de admirar a beleza que ela estava, tanto que no abrir da porta um enorme sorriso o dominou, algo que foi percebido por Cuddy que logo fez questão de dar uma voltinha perguntando a ele como ela estava.

Chase enfeitiçado: Você está linda.

Cuddy sorrindo: Obrigado.

Eles entraram no carro e partiram para um restaurante afastado da cidade, com tema italiano, o restaurante tinha uma parte ao ar livre, o qual dava uma vista linda de um jardim iluminado com uma pista de dança tendo outra na parte interna do restaurante. Cuddy ao ver o local simplesmente se apaixonou, desconhecia a existência do lugar e para ela que sonhava em conhecer a Itália aquilo era como começar a realizar os seus sonhos, Chase sorria vendo a face admirada de Cuddy e ficava orgulhoso de ter certado ao escolher aquele local para levá-la.

Cuddy: Aqui é lindo.

Chase: Eu sabia que você iria gostar daqui, é simplesmente um canto da Itália aqui em Jersey.

Cuddy arqueando a sobrancelha: Aposto que você traz todas as garotas para este lugar.

Chase olhando fixamente: Você é a primeira pessoa que trago até aqui.

_A primeira pessoa? Nem a Cameron ele havia levado até lá_. Pensava ela, isso fez com que ela ficasse mais alegre, e aqueles olhos penetrantes olhando para ela era praticamente irresistível tanto que ela o beijou ali mesmo. Depois de encontrarem um local bem discreto, conversaram sobre coisas do dia-a-dia e também sobre o dia que decorrera, Chase falou sobre sua ida até casa de Cameron e Cuddy falou dos problemas no hospital, riram bastante, Cuddy falava que um dia gostaria de conhecer a Itália, como Chase já conhecia, falava que era um lugar lindo.

Cuddy: Ah isso não vale, você já conhece a Itália.

Chase rindo: Mas isso é bom, posso ser teu guia turístico.

Cuddy sorrindo: Isso seria muito bom. E a Austrália você não sente falta de lá.

Chase cabisbaixo: Sinto, não vou lá faz muitos anos.

Cuddy: Você não pensa em morar lá novamente?

Chase: Eu não sei, gostaria de passar mais tempo lá, surfar, tocar um violão na beira da praia, levar nossos filhos para fazerem castelo de areia, mas não sei se me acostumaria em morar lá novamente.

Cuddy arqueando a sobrancelha: Nossos filhos.

Chase envergonhado: Desculpa é que saiu, mas eu gostaria de ter filhos.

Cuddy sorrindo: Não tem problemas, eu também gostaria de ter e como você sabe é meu sonho... Falava agora com um tom entristecido.

Chase percebendo isso: Lisa não fique assim, você vai ser mãe e no que eu poder te ajudar nisso e em outros assuntos pode contar comigo.

Cuddy sorrindo: Então você vai ter muito trabalho.

Chase retribuindo o sorriso: Ótimo, então vamos começar hoje mesmo.

Cuddy: Você quer ficar lá em casa?

Chase sério: Não, hoje eu quero que você conheça a minha.

Cuddy sorriu e depois de jantarem e dançarem, foram rumo à casa do médico que era um apartamento muito aconchegante e que Lisa se sentiu muito bem. Chase mostrou o local para ela e quando foi mostrar o quarto não resistiu e a puxou para cima da cama onde começaram o jogo de sedução e caricias que terminou com eles fazendo amor e adormecidos exaustos sem se preocuparem com que o amanhã poderia ter reservados para eles.

_**TBC**_


	5. UCI Cont Cap III

.

Na manhã seguinte Cuddy estava acordando preguiçosamente. Espreguiçando-se estava sentindo o seu corpo leve até que percebeu que Chase estava observando todos os seus movimentos. Ele entrega a ela seu melhor sorriso matinal e recebe em troca um abraço afetuoso.

Chase: Dormisse bem?

Cuddy com a cabeça em seu peito: Maravilhosamente bem.

Chase sorrindo: Que bom, fico feliz por isso... Ele deposita um beijo na fronte da médica e dá um abraço forte nela.

Cuddy procurando um relógio: Que horas são?

Chase sorrindo: Acredito que estejamos atrasados, minha chefa vai me matar.

Cuddy com ar de preguiça: Acho que ela te perdoa, afinal foi por uma justa causa.

Chase dá um sorriso singelo e levanta para fazer um café. Lisa observa o intensivista colocar uma calça de pijama e partir para a cozinha, ela fica mais um tempo deitada pensando no que estava acontecendo com ela. Esses dias estavam sendo muito bons. Lisa sorria sozinha agarrada no travesseiro quando Chase a chama para fazer a refeição, ela levanta e coloca a camisa que Robert estava usando no dia anterior, esta estava com cheiro dele e ela adorou. Depois de se lavar ela chega à cozinha, Chase quando a olha sorri pensando o quanto ela estava sexy vestida daquele jeito, ela se aproxima e dá um beijo de bom dia nele. Chase pega ela pelas mãos e como um cavalheiro afasta a cadeira para ela sentar.

Cuddy debochadamente: Muito obrigada Dr. Chase, você é um gentleman.

Chase sorrindo: Obrigado, tome não sei se você gosta, mas tem torradas, frutas, café, leite e mais algumas coisas.

Cuddy sorrindo: Eu não estou acostumada a tomar um café tão gostoso assim.

Chase: Mas você merece.

Cuddy sorri e começa a tomar o café pensando na situação a qual estava vivendo e até quando isso poderia durar, Chase a acompanha no café, uns minutos passam e ele percebe que ela estava introspectiva.

Chase intrigado: Fiz algo de errado.

Cuddy acordando dos pensamentos e dando um sorriso para ele: Não, é que eu estava pensando.

Chase arqueando a sobrancelha: No que?

Cuddy baixou a cabeça e ficou calada por alguns segundos.

Chase: Lisa, você esta me deixando preocupado.

Cuddy olhou fixamente para ele: O que nós somos Robert?

Chase fica surpreso com a pergunta e fica em silêncio por alguns minutos, ele sabia bem o que ela queria dizer, agora ele sabia que teria que usar as palavras certas para ela.

Cuddy vendo o silêncio dele, logo imaginou o que ele iria falar, que eles estavam se conhecendo ou que era muito cedo para dizer alguma coisa, pois ele estava saindo de uma relação e ela tinha seu problema com House, ela iria falar alguma coisa quando é interrompida por Chase.

Chase sério: Depende de quais nós você quer saber?

Cuddy confusa: Como assim?

Chase sério: Se você estiver falando da Drª. Cuddy e do Dr. Chase, esses são colegas de trabalho, patroa e empregado que se respeitam, mas que têm suas divergências, mas se você estiver falando da Lisa e do Robert que se conheceram em um bar e que estão vivendo uma experiência linda, esses podem ser o que você quiser Lisa, eu estou disposto a pagar para ver sobre essa relação.

Cuddy olhando fixamente para ele: Tens certeza?

Chase: Sim, mas sinto que entre nós dois quem está com receio é você.

Cuddy baixou a cabeça: Eu já sofri demais, ainda tem a situação do hospital, você e a Cameron...

Chase rápido: Você e o House.

Cuddy baixou a cabeça: Também, só não quero me machucar mais, você pode ter quem você quiser, um exemplo foi no Joe, se você quisesse poderia levar qualquer mulher de lá para cama e eu sei que havia mulheres mais jovens e mais bonitas do que eu.

Chase sorrindo: Idade não quer dizer nada e pelo que eu me lembre não havia ninguém mais linda que você Lisa.

Cuddy: Robert eu estou falando...

Chase a interrompendo: Eu também Lisa e como eu falei podemos ser o que você quiser, mas a questão é o que você quer.

Cuddy parou e ficou novamente alguns segundos sem falar nada até que disparou olhando nos olhos deles: Eu quero tentar, eu quero que sejamos um casal, mesmo sabendo que vamos ter que enfrentar o hospital, Cameron, House ou qualquer que seja. Eu quero me permitir ser feliz não só por um momento, mas sim por uma vida.

Chase sorriu docemente para ela: Você sempre vai me ter ao seu lado.

Cuddy dá um beijo nele e continuam conversando até terminarem o café, depois Chase leva Cuddy para sua casa para ela trocar de roupa.

Chase: Estás entregue.

Cuddy sorrindo: Obrigado, eu te vejo hoje?

Chase sorrindo: Claro, se eu não tiver nenhuma emergência eu venho aqui.

Cuddy alegre: Ótimo, nos encontramos no hospital.

Chase sorrindo: Pode deixar.

Chase deixa Lisa em sua casa e parte para o hospital, chegando ao local, ele vai direto para ala de cirurgia e encontra Foremam.

Foreman: Oi Chase como estás?

Chase simpático: Tudo bem e com você?

Foreman: Tudo, você conversou com a Cameron?

Chase cabisbaixo: Sim.

Foreman: Eu percebi, ela não está com uma cara muito boa hoje.

Chase: Como assim?

Foreman sério: Eu não sei, acho que talvez ela viu o que estava perdendo.

Chase pensativo: Eu vou falar com ela mais tarde para ver como ela está.

Foreman: Acho que seria bom, eu vou indo House chegou hoje mais intragável que de costume.

Chase sorrindo se despediu do colega.

Cuddy chegou a sua sala e logo começou a resolver uns assuntos pendentes, ela recebeu um convite para um congresso em Nova Yorque que aconteceria em alguns dias. Ela deixou o convite de lado, ela além de estar sem tempo, com o romance com Chase ela queria ficar mais tempo com ele e sabia que por causa do trabalho na cirurgia ele não poderia ir com ela.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

House estava em sua sala, hoje além de chegar atrasado como sempre, ele estava com um humor pior do que o de costume, ele sentou-se e mandou não ser incomodado por ninguém, tanto que quando Kutner quis falar com ele sobre um caso, ele mandou o empregado fazer suas horas na clinica. Até mesmo Wilson que foi ver como ele estava percebeu que ele estava diferente.

House pensando:_ Eu só posso estar louco, vendo coisas, mas já sei o que fazer._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Wilson estava chegando ao restaurante que Amber estava o esperando, ele ao vê-la sorriu, chegando perto da mulher ele dá um beijo nela e senta ao seu lado.

Wilson: Desculpe a demora, o hospital está uma loucura.

Amber mexendo na franja: Sem problemas, aconteceu alguma coisa com algum paciente seu.

Wilson: Não. Meus pacientes estão bem na medida do possível, só o que me deixa preocupado é o House.

Amber rolando os olhos: Que foi com ele dessa vez? Esqueceu-se que a única pessoa que você tem que se preocupar é comigo?

Wilson rindo do ciúme da mulher: Ele está naquelas crises com a Cuddy, acho que no fundo ele gosta dela.

Amber suspirando: Claro que ele gosta, para chegar ao ponto de querer roubar a calcinha dela.

Wilson riu lembrando-se do episódio: Pena que ele é muito teimoso, eu me preocupo com ele.

Amber olhando ele fixamente com cara de poucos amigos: Eu já falei a você que a única pessoa que você tem que se preocupar é comigo e claro com seu filho.

Wilson: Eu sei que só tenho que me preocupar com você... ei espera aí. Que filho?

Amber sorrindo: O que eu estou esperando.

James ficou estonteante, tanto que nem se importou de levantar-se e dar um beijo na mulher no meio do restaurante, Amber ria do jeito dele, mas o ameaçou, se ele não parasse de dar uma de pai do House, ele só iria ver o filho quando este estivesse na faculdade. Wilson prometeu se controlar ainda mais agora que ele tinha que se preparar para ter uma família de verdade.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

No refeitório Cuddy estava servindo o seu prato procurando disfarçadamente por Chase, depois de perguntar para um dos médicos da cirurgia soube que ele estava em uma operação conformou-se em almoçar sozinha, uma coisa que ela entendia é que vida de médico não é fácil, cirurgião então não é mais ainda. Ela estava sentada sozinha quando House chega com sua bandeja sentando-se na sua frente.

House: Quero te agradecer.

Cuddy confusa: Por quê?

House dando seu sorriso sarcástico: Por não dormir em casa ontem à noite, eu fui lá para pedir uma autorização para um procedimento, como não estavas tive que falsificar a sua assinatura e como não estavas atendendo o celular ninguém pode confirmar ou não se eu estava mentindo. A parte boa é que salvei o paciente como sempre.

Cuddy indignada: Eu não sei se te esgano por ter falsificado a assinatura ou te demito, você pensou no caso de acontecer alguma coisa com o paciente?

House rolando os olhos: Cuddy você mesmo disse que não se importava mais com isso e se algo acontecesse era só você me demitir.

Cuddy suspirando: Ainda bem que tudo ocorreu bem.

House acenou com a cabeça que sim, mas não resistiu em perguntar: E onde você estava ontem, nesses encontros idiotas ou arranjou algum médico para curar o seu coração despedaçado?

Cuddy rindo: Isso não te interessa House.

House: Talvez, só tome cuidado com que andas fazendo.

Cuddy olhando fixamente para ele: Nada que eu fizer vai ser mais perigoso do que tudo que eu já fiz por você.

House sentiu a força daquelas palavras tanto que não tocou mais em nenhum assunto até terminar o almoço, depois ele se despediu e voltou para sua sala.

Depois de terminar a operação que durou longas horas, Chase saiu da sala e encontrou Cameron o esperando.

Chase surpreso: Cameron o que aconteceu?

Cameron abatida: Nada demais é que eu...eu queria agradecer a você.

Chase sorrindo melancolicamente: Por ter levado a suas coisas, não precisa agradecer.

Cameron: Não é sobre as minhas coisas que eu quero agradecer.

Chase confuso: Não?

Cameron cabisbaixa: Eu queria agradecer por tudo que você fez por mim, pelo amor que você me deu, por ter lutado por mim, por ter se submetido a coisas que ninguém faria só para ficar perto, sei que foi estúpida e egoísta com você nas maiorias das vezes e que eu não mereço o que você fez por mim.

Chase surpreso: Cam tudo bem, isso passou, eu guardo boas lembranças sua e nossas. Você sempre vai ser alguém especial para mim, sempre será uma grande amiga.

Cameron olhando para ele: Chase eu não quero ser só sua amiga, eu quero ter você de volta para mim.

Chase: Cameron me desc...

Cameron o interrompendo: Não precisa falar nada, eu sei o que eu fiz para você, só quero que saibas que vou tentar mostrar pra você que eu estou disposta a lutar por nossa relação.

Depois de falar isso ela sai sem deixar Chase falar mais nada para ela, o médico estava percebendo que essa historia ainda iria dar muita dor de cabeça. Ele estava vendo Cameron se distanciando quando Cuddy aparece passando pela sua ex-namorada. As duas se cumprimentam e conversam um pouco sobre as atividades do P.S por alguns instantes, Cuddy percebe que a Cameron esteve falando com Chase e quando essa pergunta o que ela estava fazendo no local Cuddy responde que estava procurando Chase para falar sobre um paciente. As duas se despedem e Lisa vai em direção de Robert.

Cuddy séria: O que Cameron queria?

Chase sério: Dizer que quer voltar.

Cuddy enciumada: O que você falou?

Chase mexendo nos cabelos: Ela não me deixou falar nada, simplesmente despejou isso e foi embora.

Cuddy nervosa: Só faltava essa para completar.

Chase: O que houve?

Cuddy: House está desconfiado se é que ele já não saiba.

Cuddy contou o episodio no refeitório. Chase fala que isso poderia ser verdade, House era muito esperto, mas que era melhor eles verem até que ponto o médico sabe da historia.

Cuddy séria: Ele vai fazer a nossa vida um inferno.

Chase: Isso vai acontecer se nós deixarmos.

Cuddy: E agora a Cameron, será que nunca vou ter paz.

Chase instintivamente a abraça: Tudo vai ficar bem não se preocupe, é só deixar a poeira baixar da minha separação e da sua briga.

Cuddy conformada: Você tem razão.

Chase sério: Ainda tem outra opção.

Cuddy confusa: Qual?

Chase: Eu posso pedir demissão.

Cuddy alterada: Nunca, eu mando aqueles dois para rua antes disso.

Chase sério: Querida você tem que pensar no hospital, querendo ou não, o House é o melhor e dificilmente vou chegar a ter a experiência dele e Cameron é uma ótima médica não conheço ninguém que tenha um amor tão grande aos pacientes como ela.

Cuddy sorriu e ele ficou confuso e perguntou a ela o que houve.

Cuddy: Você me chamou de querida, você nunca havia me chamado por algum nome carinhoso até agora.

Chase sorriu: Você gostou? É que eu não sabia qual seria sua reação e simplesmente saiu.

Cuddy alegre: Sim, pode me chamar do que você quiser.

Chase sorrindo: Tudo bem, mas voltando...

Cuddy o interrompendo: Ele pode ser o melhor em diagnóstico, ela a médica mais humanitária, mas você é o melhor cirurgião que eu conheço. Não posso te perder.

Chase deu um sorriso e agradeceu a ela pelo elogio. Cuddy disse que só falou a verdade e deu um beijo nele, nesse momento 13 chega à sala em que eles estavam e flagra os dois. Chase e Cuddy percebem que ela viu, pois ela estava constrangida.

Cuddy como se nada de anormal tivesse acontecido: Aconteceu alguma coisa Dra. Hadley?

13 disfarçando a surpresa: Eu estava procurando o Chase. House quer que ele faça uma cirurgia em um paciente.

Chase olhando o relógio: Mas eu já estou saindo do turno.

13: Ele disse que era para você fazer, não me pergunta por que, mas ele deixou expressamente dito que era para você fazê-lo. Sinceramente não entendi.

Chase indignado: Ele só pode achar que eu sou empregado dele ainda, diga para ele não esquecer que ele me demitiu.

Cuddy percebendo o golpe do House: Diga ao House que o Chase não vai poder.

13: Mas...

Cuddy a interrompendo: Dr. Michael é um ótimo cirurgião e está entrando nesse turno. Se ele realmente achar que é necessária a cirurgia que faça com ele.

13 resignada: Tudo bem, mas que explicação eu vou dar para o House sobre a recusa do Chase. Não posso chegar e dizer que ele não vai fazer a cirurgia porque estava dando uns amasso na chefa.

Cuddy sorriu: Diga a ele que Chase estava indisposto e estava indo para casa. E mais uma coisa 13, não fale para ninguém o que você viu ainda. Seu emprego depende disso.

Falando isso ela sai dando mais um beijo em Chase. 13 fica de boca aberta e pergunta como aconteceu, Chase explica superficialmente o que houve e ainda brinca se ela estava com inveja dele. 13 ri e diz que a Cuddy dava uma bela noite. Depois ela se despede de Chase dizendo que não comentaria nada, ela queria ver a cara de House e Cameron quando descobrissem, isso não teria preço como ela falava. Chase a olha partindo e pensa que essa história iria ter muita confusão ainda, mas como ele pensava: _Pela Lisa vale à pena._

_**TBC**_

_**Nota do autor:**_

_**A – Obrigado a todos que estão lendo mesmo sendo Huddy, Chameron, Wilson, Wilber, Hilddy ou outra variação de shipper que exista. Isso mostra que para muitos o que importa é uma boa historia.**_

_**B – Vou tentar terminar essa fic e Mudança de Vida até dezembro, depois disso acredito que vai demorar bastante para eu postar alguma outra história do universo House MD.**_

_**C – Agradecimento a todos que estão elogiando a minha forma de escrever, são esse tipos de incentivo que dá animo para qualquer escritor de fic continuar. Obrigado de coração! **_


	6. UCI Cont Cap IV

.

_Com certeza o ser humano é uma espécie digamos assim... complexo...sim! Eu digo complexo num eufemismo a bizarro. O porquê dessa afirmação? Simples, ele é o único ser que descobre que tinha tudo quando ele consegue obter o tão sonhado nada ou descobre que tinha nada quando perde aquilo que acreditava que era o seu tudo. Paradoxal você diria? Eu prefiro simplesmente chamar de irônico. Talvez você leitor ache que eu esteja no mínimo louco ou que eu esteja sob influência de algum psicotrópico. Mas os eventos a seguir vão falar por mim._

Uma noite sozinha, para alguns isso seria uma noite qualquer, não é verdade? Mas não para ela, para essa médica eram mais uma noite sem ele. Deitada em sua cama, Cameron tentava com custo dormir, tivera um dia agitado, P.S era realmente um lugar conturbado e ela sabia disso, sempre fora assim e ela estava acostumada, mas por que agora seria diferente? Talvez pelo fato de que agora ela não teria mais os braços de Chase para confortá-la, para fazer um gesto de afago. Seu corpo estava suando enquanto ela se revirava entre os lençóis até que, ela cansada dessa luta com Hypnos, resolve levantar. Eram três da manhã pensava enquanto abria a geladeira rapidamente por causa de seu pijama ainda molhado pelo suor. Ela se escora na pia da cozinha olhando tudo em sua volta, na penumbra não foi muito difícil ela ter a ilusão que Chase estava passando ou sentado no sofá... _Você está ficando louca, Cameron... _Foi o que pensou ao deixar a garrafa em cima da mesa e voltar a seu quarto, chegando ela se depara com a caixa que o médico havia deixado naquele dia amargo, ela a olha com receio, tanto que até esse momento ela não teve coragem de abri-la, talvez por causas das lembranças que poderia trazer ou pelo fato de quando ela abrir ela teria noção do que havia perdido. Pensamentos confusos eram tudo que ela possuía naquele momento, tanto que os gestos e cara que ela fazia na frente da caixa poderiam facilmente confundir qualquer leitor de linguagem corporal... _Vamos Cameron, você precisa fazer isso..._ Foi a fala dada por ela no momento em que ela pegou a caixa e colocou em cima da cama. Ela via a caixa à la Pandora, num misto de curiosidade e medo, mas eram simplesmente as coisas dela, então por que teria medo de abrir? Talvez porque diferente de Pandora, dentro daquela caixa poderia não ter as desgraças, mas também poderia não ter a esperança. Ela abre a caixa e dá um breve sorriso, estavam algumas roupas, peças intimas e alguns livros. Ela pegou um blusão enorme que ela possuía e que em certa vez ela emprestou ao intensivista, ela cheirou e sentiu o perfume dele, o misto de saudade e alegria agitou o seu coração tanto que ela mais uma vez inspirou o perfume com a mesma força que ela, em seus pensamentos, queria manter a lembrança de Chase em sua vida. Ela fica se lembrando dos momentos que havia tido com ele, na primeira vez que haviam feito sexo, não estou dizendo daquela vez na qual ela estava drogada, mas sim da vez que ela realmente viu que a terça-feira era seu dia favorito na semana. Ela olhava ao redor e lembrava-se dos gestos, atos que ele fazia quando estavam juntos naquele local. Ela dá um suspiro cansado e pega as suas roupas e livros e vai para direção do armário, quando ela estava colocando as roupas no lugar ela percebe que algo havia caído de entre as roupas, depois de colocar estas no local, ela vai pegar o pertence caindo, ali ela vê uma foto tirada na época que os dois estavam juntos, era uma foto no qual eles estavam num parque, nela os dois apareciam abraçados e sorrindo. Ela passa as pontas dos dedos na imagem de Chase e sente os seus olhos ficarem marejados, ela se lembrou daquele dia de outono no qual estavam de folga e ele queria fazer uma surpresa para ela, fugir da loucura habitual da vida dos dois, um passeio nunca fora tão agradável quanto aquele. Ela deu sorriso, quando ela virou a foto, lá estava escrito... _Uma lembrança daquele que sempre vai te amar. Com amor Chase... _Era o que ela precisava para não agüentar mais, ela começou a chorar, suas lágrimas eram tantas que mesmo ela as secando o seu rosto permanecia molhado. Ela se sentou no chão encostada na parece e deu um suspiro triste... _Eu não posso te perder Chase, não posso..._ Pensava ela pesadamente enquanto era vencida pelo cansaço.

_Cada um sabe a dor e a beleza de ser o que é..._ Essa máxima serve para todos, mas se havia uma pessoa que sabia disso melhor do que ninguém, esse era House. Por mais que não admitisse, o simples fato de Cuddy não estar agindo como Cuddy o deixou com um sentimento estranho, talvez ele não saiba o que seja ou ele tinha medo de admitir o que era. Viver como gato e rato era interessante na medida em que ele dominava a situação, dizer que tinha tesão por ela, sentir o fascínio que ele exercia sobre ela ao ponto de fazê-la praticamente um joguete em suas mãos era a forma que ele tinha de estar próximo, ao mesmo tempo que ele não demonstrava o quanto precisava dela. Talvez perder um músculo necrosado não era pior do que perdê-la de sua vida. Ele estava no seu apartamento em frente ao seu piano, nunca daquele instrumento saíram notas tão melancólicas quanto dessa vez. Quando Wilson contou que seria pai, um sentimento de perda surgiu, afinal a sua única família agora estava formando uma verdadeira família e o detalhe é que ele não participava. House no fundo sempre foi um carente e ele sabia disso, por mais que negasse veementemente, agora ele tinha que lidar com a sua situação com Cuddy também. Ele sabia que algo estava acontecendo, na primeira vez que eles conversaram depois da briga, ele sentiu que algo estava diferente, ela estava segura e confiante e isso foi percebido uma vez que ele sempre achou que ele era o porto seguro dela. Quando ele foi à casa dela na madrugada, com a desculpa que queria a assinatura, no momento que ele viu que ela não estava, suas suspeitas ficaram mais forte. Ele tinha algumas teorias, dentre elas estava Chase, afinal ele estava solteiro, era um australiano boa pinta e House já percebera que em duas ocasiões a Cuddy havia procurado por ele, algo que ela não havia feito antes. Ele pega dois comprimidos de Vicodin engolindo junto com o uísque doze anos que era seu companheiro nessas noite solitárias no qual não havia prostitutas que o fizesse esquecer seus problemas. Mas mesmo assim, seus pensamentos o traíam, tanto que seu humor estava ficando mais negro a cada minuto que passa, bêbado de tantas doses e com a ajuda do Vicodin, ele teve pouco tempo para chegar ao banheiro e vomitar. Ele já estava acostumado com isso, mas os motivos que o fizeram beber agora eram novos e a partir daquele momento ele tinha somente uma coisa na cabeça, fazer tudo voltar ao normal, mesmo não sabendo como, então ele iria começar eliminando as teorias que estavam mais facilmente ao seu alcance.

_Há momentos que quando perdemos é aí que ganhamos... _Pode ser uma frase tirada do filme "Amor além da vida", mas para esse casal de "sortudos perdedores" ela cabe muito bem. Cuddy estava deitada em sua cama, era madrugada quando ela se virou para o lado percebendo que algo estava faltando, ela assustada vê que Chase não estava ali ao lado dela e isso a preocupou. Ela já estava acostumada com a presença dele, afinal desde que ficaram junto não houve uma noite em que ela não se aninhou em seus braços para adormecer. Ela meio sonolenta procura por algum vestígio dele e encontra o casaco do médico dobrado em cima de uma cadeira, ela suspira aliviada e escuta um barulho vindo de fora do seu quarto. Ela se enrola no lençol e sai do quarto encontrando o intensivista na cozinha tomando uma xícara de café, ao vê-lo ela sorri aliviada e ele ao sentir a presença dela vai em sua direção a abraçando.

Chase sorrindo: Ei você deveria estar na cama.

Cuddy ainda abraçada nele: Eu percebi que você não estava lá.

Chase levando ela até a mesa: Eu estava com fome e não queria te acordar.

Cuddy sentando na cadeira: Tudo bem.

Chase parou um momento para admirar a sua amada, ela percebeu e deu um sorriso.

Cuddy: O que você fez?

Chase: Um pouco de café e algumas torradas, você quer um pouco?

Cuddy acenou que sim e ele preparou um prato para ela. Depois de lancharem, Chase perguntou sobre algo que estava o intrigando.

Chase: Você não vai ao seminário em Nova Yorque.

Cuddy olhando-o fixamente: Não, mas como você soube?

Chase: Eu vi o convite em cima da mesa. Por que você não vai.

Cuddy envergonhada: Não quero ficar longe de você e também estou cansada desses seminários chatos.

Chase sorrindo: Obrigado por se importar comigo, mas se for importante.

Cuddy: Você é mais importante e agora eu já pedi para o Wilson ir no meu lugar, ele vai com a Amber que também foi convidada.

Chase: Tudo bem, eu só não quero te atrapalhar.

Cuddy passando a mão no rosto dele: Você não me atrapalha, pelo contrario. E também eu tenho que me preparar para o congresso que vai ter no hospital.

Chase confuso: Congresso?

Cuddy suspirando: Sim, vamos ter um congresso com diretores de vários os hospitais do mundo. O conselho inventou isso agora... Falava rolando os olhos.

Chase: No que eu poder te ajudar.

Cuddy sorrindo: Você é chefe de departamento, você vai participar.

Chase confuso: Vou?

Cuddy confirmando com a cabeça: Você e todos os outros.

Chase sério: Isso quer dizer que...

Cuddy: Você, Wilson, House, Cameron e compania.

Chase: Conte comigo no que precisar.

Cuddy dá um sorriso e beija o médico. Depois o olha fixamente.

Cuddy séria: Eu estava pensando, depois do congresso eu vou dizer ao conselho que estamos juntos.

Chase surpreso: Você tem certeza disso.

Cuddy: Eu tenho, depois desse congresso eu acho que vai ser a hora de assumirmos de vez a nossa historia.

Chase dá um sorriso e a beija. Cuddy sentiu um arrepio passando pelo seu corpo, tanto que achou melhor terminar o café no quarto, tendo o intensivista como prato principal da madrugada.

_**TBC**_

_**Nota do autor.**_

_**A – Desculpem a demora, mas tive alguns contratempos.**_

_**B – A partir de agora começa a parte de boa da fic, com as investidas de House e Cameron para ter o casalzinho de volta.**_

_**C – Espero que tenham gostado desse formato de capítulo, acho que li muito Machado nessa última semana.**_

_**D – Se quiserem mandem reviews.**_


End file.
